This description relates to a broadcasting receiver for supporting a broadcasting service through a portable terminal.
Mobile multimedia broadcasting includes broadcasting or transmitting television broadcasting, radio broadcasting, and/or data broadcasting using a multichannel with the primary purpose of receiving broadcast material in a portable terminal. The mobile multimedia broadcasting is realized as digital audio broadcasting (DAB) in Europe, digital audio radio (DAR) in the United States, digital radio broadcasting (DRB) in Canada, ground wave digital audio broadcasting in Japan, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) in Korea, and digital sound broadcasting (digital satellite radio) (DSR) in International Telecommunication Union (ITU)-R. These mobile multimedia broadcasting systems also provide digital voice service.
Based on digital voice service, technology development has made it possible to convey more data in limited bandwidth. Accordingly, it is possible to transmit moving image data in the form of compact disk (CD)-level, digital versatile disk (DVD)-level, and as voice data.
DMB and other multimedia broadcasting techniques may include ground wave digital multimedia broadcasting and/or satellite digital multimedia broadcasting. DMB include broadcasting services allowing a user to view various multimedia broadcasting through a multi-channel while moving using a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a receiver for an automobile.
Digital broadcasting is rapidly proceeding through the existing media, such as ground waves, satellites, cable TV broadcasting. Digital multimedia broadcasting is changing the broadcasting industry environment and is emerging in response to a trend toward the integration of digital broadcasting with communication among various other media. One of the significant characteristics of the DMB service is the ability to view digital television broadcasting while moving.
The DMB service may be implemented by integrating DMB with a portable terminal supporting a communication function. The portable terminal may include a cellular phone, a PDA, a portable computer, and/or an MPEG layer 3 (MP3) player.
A user may mount the portable terminal on a moving object, such as a vehicle and view broadcast material, and/or a user may carry the portable terminal and view broadcast material while moving. In either case, a blind zone (silent zone) may exist where reception of information is difficult or impeded, for example, due to the influence of tall buildings and/or geographic features in a neighborhood surrounding the user's position. Accordingly, a user may not receive reliable and/or complete broadcasting of data while in or near such a blind zone.